


Alone Time

by Zephyyrz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, Just Friends, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Nudism, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyyrz/pseuds/Zephyyrz
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog have been forced to go into hiding together, but must now discuss what activities are/aren't acceptable while the other person is around.





	Alone Time

It was 1:00 in the afternoon and Junkrat was still sleeping. Roadhog stood next to him, towering over the smaller man. Junkrat was completely naked and uncovered, sprawled all over the couch, peg leg on the ground, arm flung over the back. He was very gently snoring as his stomach rose and fell in rhythm. It was almost peaceful - if not for his raging morning wood. 

Roadhog hesitantly gave Junkrat’s shoulder a light nudge. He just fidgeted a little. Hog grabbed him with both hands and started shaking him around, and he awoke with a startled shout.

“Ahh! What’cha doin’, Hog? What’s the big idea?!”

“You’ve been sleeping for over twelve hours,” Hog grunted. “You missed breakfast.”

“So? Jesus, ya heard of sleeping in? God…” Junkrat walked over to the TV and switched it on. He fashioned the whole system himself, and it worked perfectly. It was really quite amazing. 

“You just go, I’ll be down in a bit,” Junkrat said, still annoyed. He looked down at his boner, and smirked.

Roadhog turned around and started walking towards the ladder, and then paused. He turned back to Junkrat, saying, “I just wanted to-”

But he was already going hard at his dick, not caring that Roadhog was standing ten feet away. He had somehow managed to find a porn channel. “Wazzat?” he said, not even pausing the task at hand. 

Junkrat had a very lax view on nudity and sex. Roadhog had seen him nude a million times before, and he had needs just like anyone else. He stopped wearing clothes completely since the two of them had to go into hiding, because, well, who would see him? Clothes just weren’t his thing. Roadhog didn’t care about the nudity, but he would get a little uncomfortable when Junkrat just started jerking off in front of him like this. 

“I told you, you should wait till you’re alone to do that,” Roadhog scoffed. 

This caused Junkrat to stop. “What? I’m never alone! Neither of us can exactly leave the house, can we? You’re the one who’s always sayin’ ‘what if the Queen’s still lookin’ for us?’ I think you need to stop being such a tight-ass about it and mind your own damn business.”

Roadhog was stunned. For once in his life, Junkrat actually made a good point. Hog paused for a little, then said, “...okay, maybe you’re right.” 

“Wha- really?” Junkrat asked excitedly. “You… _ agree _ with me?”

“Tell you what,” Roadhog said, “I’ll go out in the back for a little bit. No one'll be able to see me. You won’t have to worry about me being around; you can have some real… alone time.”

Junkrat was relieved. “Ugh, finally! Thanks, mate!"

“Don’t mention it,” Roadhog said as he began going down the ladder. He knew that eventually, they would have to work out some sort of agreement about this, but this would work out for now. 

Junkrat was simply watching Roadhog walking towards the back door, then thought of something. “Oi, Hog!” he yelled.

“Yeah?"

“Why don’t you take this as some...” he paused and snickered, “..._ alone time _ for yourself, too?”

Roadhog felt himself blushing under his mask. “Uh… ok. See ya,” he mumbled as he walked outside.

Immediately after Roadhog closed the door, Junkrat grabbed his dick. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! First time poster here! I am primarily interested in writing Junker fics, and hopefully I'll update weekly. I will take requests/prompts at u/Zephyyrz on Reddit.
> 
> This fic is mostly just a test run with loads of jerking off/sex so I can get better at writing it, but all criticism is still welcome and encouraged.


End file.
